Circle Of Friends
by Salvo1985
Summary: tonight at the local cafe in royal woods, Lamis Loud performs on a small stage on talent night Wednesday. she is prepared to sing her favorite song. but as she plays her music, she is reminded of the last few months back when layla, her cousin, her crush, her girlfriend abandon her and her family. (lamis loud own by me, layla own by mytotaluniverse)


in a small cafe in the middle of town of royal woods, a car parked and a man in his 30's came out. he walked around the car and open the door helping his pregnant wife out of the vehicle. she smiled and kissed his neck. he smiled, one wore along sleeve button up shirt, and tight jeans. the other wore a formal dress with sparkly diamonds all over. one would think it was a dinner date. they held hands as they walked into the cafe.

tonight was a special night. their daughter age ten was going to preform in front of the coffee and tea drinkers. it was talent night. as they always have on a Wednesday. usually they didn't allow children but in their daughter's case, the manager liked what the kid had.

they entered and smelled the coffee bean aroma. the people chatting softly, some read a book, another on a tablet, and one or more on a laptop. Lincoln pulled the chair and Luna sat down. smiling she closed her eyes and felt the atmosphere a relaxing one. her husband sat beside her as he grab a menu.

"...i feel like some raspberry tea. you?"

Luna chuckled.

"i dunno if coffee is good for our baby, little man."

Lincoln raised a brow.

how about cheese cake?"

Luna's eyes brighten.

"oh, now that sounds good love."

he nodded and turned when the waiter came and took their orders. two slices of cheese cake, a glass of ice raspberry tea, and a glass of milk. as they waited for their order, Luna placed a hand and squeezed her brother-lover's hand.

"this is her first time singing that isn't us or family"

Lincoln nodded.

"i think she'll do well, luna."

she hummed and looked at the center (small) stage.

behind a curtain stood Lamis Loud, daughter of lincoln and luna. unlike her mother who was a classical singer, lamis was all about rock and blues and jazz. but tonight she wanted to preform her favorite song. one which seems to grow truer each day since her fall out with one of her cousins.

"okay."

she breathed in and out.

"i can do this. no biggie."

a girl came to her, she wore a red button up shirt, long sleeves, curled reddish-brown hair. her eyes forest green, tight jeans. she tap lamis's shoulder.

"alright sweety, it's show time."

Lamis gave a smile and held her mother's old rustic guitar. collecting herself she walked out of those curtains and walked over and slowly sat on a stool. she grab the neck of the mic and cleared her throat. suddenly the spot light was on her. she squinted her eyes. and shield herself.

"alright, ladies and gentlemen, on her first time tonight, the musical styling of Lamis Loud!"

said the announcer. lamis looked up and saw her parents in front at a table. Lincoln her father was just putting a piece of cheese cake in his mouth. he dropped the fork and waved frantically. Luna raised her hand and smiled. lamis blushed and smiled. she readjusted the mic to her level and spoke.

"um...usually i write my own songs but.."

she paused and looked at her parents again. her mother had her arms hooked around her father's muscular arm her head leaning against his shoulder. she envy them at that moment.

"i wanted to sing an oldie, something that shows more meaning to me for the last few months."

lincoln frown and turned his head to luna, who shared the same expression. they knew who it was, of course. it wasn't easy on lamis as she was young, and barely discovered herself. in more ways than one. somethings in life that she had to learn, it wasn't easy going through your first heartbreak.

lamis held the guitar. while luna was a violenist she did play this old relic of her youth at one point. now passed down to her only daughter, to which she gladly took, honored by her mother to let her have something that was hers. it was in good condition, lamis made sure of that.

her fingers stroked the strings, a guitar pick in her fingers, she settled it comfortable on her lap leaning her head forward, the strap hung loosely, she begin to play the melody.

"Me

I'm a part of your circle of friends

And we

Notice you don't come around

And me

I think it all depends

On you

Touching ground with us, but-"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

FLASHBACK

"i can't do this anymore."

said the older girl of age 14. her hair was like the light brown of autumn, her dressed was pink, though there was a hint of the neck collar that she wore a button up shirt. she wore pearl ear rings. she was the daughter of Lynn sir and Lola loud. and to lamis she was the most beautiful creature god has ever created. little did she know that her words were going to stab her in her heart.

"what do you mean?"

lamis spoke, softly. confusion and fear hitting her hard. Layla looked away, her hand pushing her hair behind her ear, her gaze was downward, staring at the stone floor. the wind blew, and the orange and brown leaves swirl in the air. she and lamis sat on a bench, in the park. it was nearing the twilight hour. but that didn't seem to matter to lamis as the world suddenly became silent. waiting for Layla's next words.

"us. i can't do...'us' anymore...i...i can't even be with the rest of my so called family"

lamis's eyes furrow her blue eyes shift up and down.

"what..?"

Layla sighed and turned her head. her expression was firm and she blinked once.

"i don't want to be apart of our family, lugosi, lali, lena, larry, lester, all my cousins!"

lamis felt offended, hurt.

"..and what about me?"

layla looked away from her. she breathed in deep and let it all out.

"i don't want to have anything to do with you anymore."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

lamis's memories was the full force of her music. her fingers stroked the cords as the gentle tune carried into the air, her voice soft like white satin made the music richer. the guests watched as they listen to the familar song from the year of 89. they felt her emotion, more so luna and lincoln. their fingers intertwined behind the table squeezing as they picked up on lamis's sorrow.

lamis thought back of that day months ago. she and layla hit it off, she was patient with Layla, protected her, defended her, when some people attacked her verbally, made fun of her, when her friends abandon her, lamis was there. always, she picked her up off her feet, talked to her, laughed with her, shared so many things together. but things changed and not for the better.

her eyes were shut as she focused on her music, the sweet sounds sooth those around her, the warm atmosphere, the smells and the dim lights, outside begin to rain the patter of water hitting the window, giving a tender homey-comfort.

"I quit

I give up

Nothing's good enough for anybody else

It seems, and

I quit

I give up

Nothing's good enough for anybody else

It seems, and-"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

FLASHBACK

"...because i'm a child of incest"

lamis whispered bitterly. her gaze harden and her teeth clenched firm.

"and what about you, huh? or you forget your mother fucked her own dad!"

Layla stood up, arms crossover over her chest. she didn't dare look at lamis now. her mouth open, then closed. lamis stood up as well, Layla flinched. lamis knew she was very sensitive, but she had a fucking right to be angry.

"...you're disgusting."

layla said harshly.

"i hate being around them, being reminded that i'm born out of god awful sin. and you...i just can't be with you, your just as bad, you're all trash."

Lamis felt weak. each word was like a blow of a shot gun. hot tears welled up in her eyes.

"but i love you."

she was silent. she closed her eyes and raised her head up.

"that's why i'm stopping it now. i talked to Jake."

Jake. the very word brought nothing but god raging fury in the young girl's heart.

"you broke up with him to be with me!"

she hissed.

"he never paid attention to you, he ignores your calls, doesn't voice chat, or text!"

Layla shook her head and hugged herself.

"i still love him. i'm still devoted to him, lamis. i can't be with you...can't you see? i'm not just dumping you."

she looked her straight in the eye.

"i'm dumping our family. mom and dad are moving, and i'm going to the state where Jake lives."

lamis's mouth hung open. soul crushing dispair settled in.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lamis's beautiful voice picked up with beautiful emotion every word she sung was like an angel. her fingers worked it's magic as the song continued. every part of her, from the bottom of her soul bled as the memories served her well in her music. some people wept, others, like couples lean against each other basking in the music that came from lamis's fingers and voice.

and yet the pain was still there. still fresh. the feeling of abandonment. the feeling of betrayal, the feeling of loss of the one she truly loved. pushing her aside for a guy who cared nothing for her. yes, let her be with him, she thought. it wasn't gonna be any better. she was just someone's trophy. everyone wanted her, and because of that he took her so no one else could. lamis eyes felt hot as tears stream down her freckled cheeks.

Lincoln sighed softly, pushing his half eaten cheese cake. he knew this is gonna be one of those nights were lamis is going to cry herself to sleep. unless... he reached for his cell and sped dial. he placed the phone to his ear.

"hey...it's me, listen it's about lamis..."

lamis's raised her head up as her vocals continue to spread her song her eyes open slightly into the dim lights, but saw only layla. the goddess of beauty, the most perfect woman, her best friend, her everything. but most of all, her princess.

"And being alone is the

Is the best way to be

When I'm by myself

It's the best way to be

When I'm all alone

It's the best way to be

When I'm by myself

Nobody else can say goodbye-"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

FLASHBACK

Layla walked to her car, lamis followed her.

"you can't just abandon us, abandon me."

lamis's voice choked.

"i gave you everything that i have. your all i have, your my muse, my luv..."

layla sighed and open her car door and looked at lamis her expression was cold.

"i'm sick of it, every time i see them, you, i get infuriated."

lamis lean against the car.

"please..."

lamis's tears grew thicker, larger tears fell, the image of her beloved, her first crush became blurry.

"Good bye, lamis."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lester walked in the cafe. a 14 year old. the very legacy of lisa loud. he was a masculine face, if a bit chubby, a chip buck tooth, his hair a mess a splitting image of her mother's in her younger days, he wore a white button shirt, with a green sweater vest dark brown loose pants and heavy brown shoes. his cheeks painted with freckles. his tired eyes turned and saw her, lamis loud. he frown deeply and watched.

"damnit, lamis... your still not over her yet..."

he sighed and walked over and sat with his father and aunt luna. they turned and saw him. Lincoln reached and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"i can always count on you."

Lester sighed and lean back.

"of course, i'm always been reliable to you father."

lincoln smiled. and patted his back.

"that just means i raised you well."

Lester's lip twitched. but he let him have this one. more or less he was there, but Lester always felt he was a burden to his father, yes Lincoln showed him love, but his low esteem won't let him believe that. despite his father being around more and more as of late.

still, he watched his girlfriend as she continued her song. the way her voice shook a little in between. she could break in the middle of it. and that he didn't want her to do. he stared at her, bore into her soul. as if calling to her to look up, to look at him. she did.

Lamis saw Lester. Lester loud. her current boyfriend. he came to her when she needed someone, someone who wasn't just mom and dad. the very sight of him brought a sudden tingle in her heart. she straighten up and she her voice changed.

"Everything is temporary anyway

When the streets are wet

The colors slip into the sky

But I don't know why

That means you and I are

That means you and I-"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

FLASH BACK

she left a week later.

Lamis grew into a depression since.

but within the darkness came a light.

Lester came to her one Sunday night with a box of donuts.

they sat and watched star trek the original series.

she open up to him, and he listened. he held her hand and looked her in to her eyes with his beautiful green eyes.

"she was a waste of your time. she doesn't deserve you."

he begin as his chubby hand grab her other hand cupping them together he scoot closer, lamis was confused at first. then slow realization hit her.

"you are intelligent, talented, beautiful. and if she cannot be with you simply because of your origins..."

Lester paused.

"then she can go fuck herself. she'll have too once her boyfriend dumps her in person."

he had an evil grin. Lamis blinked. and begin to laugh.

and so did he.

she broke into laughter much harder.

and he followed suit.

and then he kissed her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She stood up, the stool fell back with a whack on the wooden floor she sang with more passion, and her eyes never left Lester loud's. and lester ever so softly smiled, and brought his hands together as he listen to her angelic voice.

"I quit

I give up

Nothing's good enough for anybody else

It seems, and

I quit

I give up

Nothing's good enough for anybody else

It seems, and-"

her fingers moved in sync, her raw passion was showing. her memories of Layla slowly was ripped away and replaced with thoughts of Lester. Luna saw the fire in her eyes, she knew when a woman was in love, yes, she was ten, Lester was fourteen. but she knew Lester was a noble boy. if a bit of an asshole and a smart ass, but she saw how he treated her daughter. and Lincoln encouraged them to continue on, and since they first started they seem to get along they didn't share all too much common interests, but they had fun together. just like how she and her 'little man' used too when she was in love.

"And being alone is the

Is the best way to be

When I'm by myself

It's the best way to be

When I'm all alone

It's the best way to be

When I'm by myself

Nobody else can say"

Lamis walked across the small stage. she was smiling as she sang the crowd was none existent. her song, her singing was for herself. for lester, and most importantly layla. she left her, left her cousins, but to her they were her brothers and sisters. born out of incest, layla can call them trash, disgusting, abominations, a mistake.

but lamis didn't give a flying fuck anymore. she was who she was. and she was Lamis Fucking Loud. rock and roll and blues was her thing, she was a jazz singer, and sax player, a risk taker, and a damn good person through and through. she took care of her family, loved them with all of her heart. they didn't need layla, but if she should come back to them...the door was always open. she was family after all.

"Me

I'm a part of your circle of friends

And we

Notice you don't come around

La la la la, la la la la la"

the last strings rang out and sudden silence. the crowd rised up and a thunderous applause filled the cafe. her father jumped up and slapped just as hard. her mother whistled lamis felt proud, her head raised up, she shut her eyes and basked in the cheering people. her smiled stretched wider. then her eyes open and focused on Lester.

lester smiled clapped. and mouthed out-

"i love you."

she grinned wide, and mouthed-

"I know."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE END


End file.
